


Sleepless

by Wyvernia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders is Alive and Well, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernia/pseuds/Wyvernia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke can't sleep, Anders wants to help. Post DAII, set during Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

It was the middle of the night, but his eyes were wide open. The wind brought sounds from afar, and the sounds took the shape of voices sometimes, screams and whispers in the distance, and when they came closer his muscles tensed, and he pressed Anders’ body against his own, as if to make sure no one could take him away. It was no surprise he ended up waking him up, even though that was the last thing he wanted.

“Love?” Anders muttered, his voice drowsy and slumberous in the darkness. “You awake?”  
  
Hawke sat up and mumbled a curse to himself; Anders had gone through enough sleepless nights, he didn’t need to be dragged into this one too. He also knew there was no use in lying to him about what was going through his mind because he’d make him talk one way or another, so he told him the truth, plain and simple.  
  
“Can’t believe he’s alive. The bastard.”  
  
_Corypheus._ He had been sure he was dead, because he had made sure he was, and he had been wrong. He had wanted to end it once and for all, but he had allowed a monster to go unleashed into the world instead.  
  
Anders remained silent for a while. They had been talking about this during the day, and there wasn’t much else to add. Words wouldn’t change anything. Actions would.  
  
“Let’s try something,” he finally whispered.

“What?” Hawke asked. He could see the shadowy outline of Anders’ profile as he clumsily moved around the bed in search of a better position, until he settled on lying on his back.  
  
“Come here,“ Anders said, gently pulling Hawke down, inviting the warrior to rest his head on his chest.  
  
It was always winter in this region of the Anderfels. There was little left of the fire they had lit before going to bed by then, and the snow storm was still raging outside, but Anders’ body was warm; it always was.  
  
It was a subtle kind of magic, that one. It irradiated from Anders’ skin and surrounded the air around him. The warmth would linger for a good while, even after Anders fell asleep. Hawke was a big man, wider and heavier, but there always seemed to be more than enough room for him in Anders’ arms. He closed his eyes and paid attention to the fine fingers running through his hair, the hand caressing his back and the steady heartbeat against his ear.

Anders’ hushed spell worked well enough. Even if just for some moments, Hawke forgot about everything else.


End file.
